Baby Girl, Black
by Michelle Rose Landau
Summary: She became their child the moment they took her into their arms. They didn't see a negro baby; they saw the answer to their prayers...AU 1965.
1. One

**Baby Girl, Black**

By: Michelle Rose Landau

Summary: She became their child the moment they took her into their arms. They didn't see a negro baby; they saw the answer to their prayers...

1965...In the midst of the changing political and ethnic face of America, the adoption of a black baby in the quiet, predominately white town of Mockingjay, Panem County, Illinois bursts the bubble of isolation and naivety shielding it from the rest of the nation.

Peeta and Katniss Mellark have been married for fifteen years. Though they've long stopped hoping for a child, they are happy. They've got a good circle of friends, Peeta owns his own business, they're faithful, and they have good families. They've lived a quiet, modest life together.

When the couple stumbles upon an abandoned infant, they consider it nothing short of a miracle, and they immediately take the baby in and begin to share their joy and plans with their families and friends. The joyful news is quickly dampened when suddenly, the quaint little town becomes a pressure cooker as the bounds of tolerance is tested and long held beliefs are challenged by the tide of change.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games series, nor any of its characters. They are the sole creative property of Suzanne Collins.

A/N: This is an edited version of the first chapter. The full explanation of this is in chapter three. As a warning: there will be some offensive comments, themes, and suggestions as the story gets further on, and they are purely to reflect sentiments of the time period, and they do not reflect my own personal beliefs. Even still, they will be offensive and even puzzling or comical. I will try and be as delicate as I can, and also try to do the characters justice. I am African-American, and part of the comments are actually coming from my own personal experience with prejudice, and stories told by relatives who lived during the era. If there are any reviews, I just ask that there be civil discourse please, as with anything else, thank you. Thank you again, please respect each other, and write on. Enjoy.

* * *

~one~

It wasn't that Mockingjay, Panem County, Illinois was a terrible place to live, or unfriendly. It wasn't the kind of small town that was dusty and really rural, and forgotten, or one of those towns that sat along the highway and was easily missed if one blinked. The streets were well kept, the town center was bustling, people drove nice cars, and the people who did own land were not backwoods hicks without manners or substance. Mockingjay, Illinois wasn't like that at all.

Mockingjay sat at the southwestern most part of the state of Illinois, about thirty miles from the Illinois-Missouri state border. It was about three miles off of the main highway that lead straight up to Chicago. Passers-through were common, and often welcome, because that was Mockingjay: friendly, welcoming, a great place for families. There were neighborhoods that were safe, full of children, a nice, sprawling town park, and people were generally happy, smiling, and there was very little crime, at least in the nicer part. There was a lower-income area near the edge of the city limits called Seam Valley where crime tended to happen more often.

The people of Mockingjay were good, honest, hard-working, church going people. Good, upstanding families.

There were the Snows, who poured money into the development of Mockingjay, transforming it from a bankrupt mining town into a booming merchant economy. Cyrus Snow, the patriarch of the family, bought the mine and brought more jobs, and developed the town, brought businesses in. Then his son, Coriolanus, brought the town into the modern age by investing in political and manufacturing interests, and he served as mayor of the town.

Then there were the Undersees, who formed the Citizens' Council of City Interests, an organization that oversees ordinances and receives input from the residents on how to make Mockingjay better. Reed and Betty Undersee participated in political campaigns, and were active in the community. Reed also served on the City Council. They were good people, though they had to endure the controversy of their daughter, Madge, marrying a boy from Seam Valley and moving with him to live there, as she was disowned, which broke Betty's heart. Eventually, Madge was able to move up in the world, and once grandchildren came, all was forgotten.

Then there were the Mellarks, whose bread and pastry factory brought even more jobs to Mockingjay. Ian Mellark and his wife Anika had a bakery, and business was so good, that they had to expand. Their son, George, took over the business end and eventually a factory was built, during which time he married Veena Moran, one of the most beautiful, available girls in town. She was a socialite, and she came from old Pennsylvanian money. She didn't share her husband's passion for the business, but enjoyed the status and the benefits. They had three sons: Van, Isaak, and Peeta. They too had to endure the trauma of their youngest, Peeta, marrying down. He married a girl from Seam Valley, and she came with him to live in the prominent Capitol Hills neighborhood.

There were the infamous Threads, the Hawthornes, The Everdeens, the Cartwrights, the Masons, the prominent Odairs and Coins, the Heavensbees, and Haymitch Abernathy. There were others too.

This history was reinforced into the school children, who were then trained by their parents to ingrain it in their hearts so that they could carry on the legacy.

In the midst, history took place, and Mockingjay seemed immune. Of course the Kennedy assassination struck all of them dumb; the assassination of the country's leader was something they never thought they'd seen in their lifetimes. There was a shadow of sadness, even in people who didn't agree with President Kennedy's politics, or his being a Catholic. Civil Rights never quite reached the borders of Mockingjay. Sure, there were reports on family television sets, updates from the South, from Washington DC. Nobody really talked about the plight of the blacks, but everyone seemed to agree that at the very least, the treatment of them was uncalled for, uncivilized, even.

No, Mockingjay was embracing a different kind of history, one that was a certain way, and definitions were clear and agreeable.

Everyone fit nicely into their little pods.

Father Titus Augustine served the parishioners of the Cathedral of St. Luke the Evangelist. The congregation was fairly large, many of them devout, but they were looked down upon because many were suspicious of the Church, and of Father Titus because of the progressive ideas he taught to his congregation. He made his congregation think about those difficult and uncomfortable questions because he was a man of God, of science, and of questioning.

The Reverend Seneca Crane preached to the congregation of 12th District Baptist Church about praying for those less fortunate, and giving to those in need, he preached about justice, and for the negroes who needed guidance from the Lord. He always talked about good Christian charity and values, but his first priority was making sure that he offended no one and that things were kept simple and civil.

"We are blessed to be here," he said to his congregation often. "To be in such a great place."

Almost everyone converged in the respective churches every Sunday and then gathered together as a town in the meadow for the weekly brunch after services concluded.

Katniss fingered her necklace with a cross made of smooth obsidian-colored pearls inset in a border of tiny diamonds dangling from it. Peeta stumbled upon it when they went on a family vacation with his parents, his brothers, and their wives and children to the coast. He had it turned into a necklace, and surprised her with it on Valentine's Day fifteen years ago when they were in high school. She liked the way it felt between her fingers, and it made her feel as though she was touching his love for her. It was the single sweetest gift because he knew how devout she was, and how much her faith meant to her. She watched as everyone mingled at the brunch, located outside in the church picnic grounds. She was sitting next to Madge Hawthorne, who was sitting next to Lorna Cartwright, and the two women were in deep conversation about something Katniss hadn't cared to pay attention to. It was likely gossip, or talk of a love match.

She watched the children play on the playground, and she watched as her mother-in-law, Veena, made a show of spoiling her grandsons, even though Katniss knew, along with people who knew the Mellarks well enough, that otherwise, she couldn't be too bothered. The boys only went to their grandparents' house because of their grandfather, who was more engaged. Veena delighted in her grandchildren, but they were boys, and she was tired of boys, after having raised three boys.

Katniss smiled slightly as she watched the Mellark boys and the Hawthorne girls play together. The two oldest happened to be born within months of each other. Cicely Hawthorne, the oldest girl out of four, was thirteen, and Oliver Mellark, the oldest grandson, was also thirteen. They both were inseparable, which stuck in Veena's craw, but she had no say about it, as they were not her natural born children. Katniss was thankful to God for that. She knew well of Veena's meddling ways.

Then the realization that they were thirteen hit her.

Time was a stealthy thing.

Peeta came back to the table with two plates, and he placed hers in front of her.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively.

He leaned in and kissed her.

It was hard for Peeta to believe that he and Katniss had been living in the same house, in the same neighborhood, attending the same church, in the same town for fifteen years. Not that they really wanted to live anywhere else, but until a few weeks ago, when they celebrated their fifteenth anniversary, he never realized how permanent it all seemed now.

Their split-level, four bedroom home on Spear Street, has seen fifteen springs, summers, autumns, and winters. It's been decorated and redecorated at least four times, it's hosted friends and neighbors that began as childhood friends, it's been the provider of some of the best stew and chili at the annual Fourth of July block party, and it's been a refuge as their marriage blossomed and evolved and weathered and strained. Their home has been a gathering place for their friends' children and they've watched them grow. Fifteen years of dinners, brunches, church functions, and Katniss' book clubs and ladies' lunches, and a wedding. Fifteen years of walking in and out of the front door, of being greeted by his wife and (her) cat, Butterscotch, of sitting with her at the kitchen table for meals, of lovemaking and intimate conversations.

While things changed, there were some things that remained constant: Katniss' love for him, her unwavering devotion, and her beauty. The aging was subtle, but there, but it added to her beauty. He saw the years in his own face, but otherwise, they looked a little of the same as they did when they first married, only taller and with different styles of clothes. The other constant was that he loved her deeply, unendingly. There was never a moment where he regretted or questioned it. It was gratifying to know that putting their marriage first allowed them to come this far while they were still yet young. The very thought of enjoying many more years with his wife gave him new purpose and made him want her that much more.

He was forever happy with Katniss, that wasn't going to change, but one of the side effects of fifteen years of marriage was the fact that they'd fallen into a routine. Everything seemed to be scheduled, which was fine, he supposed, but he couldn't help but be slightly bothered by it. He wanted a little spontaneity, but he knew that Katniss was much more comfortable with having a routine. She always has been. His wife didn't do spontaneous...often.

He looked at his nephews as they played, and he looked over at his wife, and he saw contentment in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she picked over her food.

She hadn't had an appetite lately, and he was a little worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," She grinned. "I'm fine. I think I'll save my plate for later."

"Hey! Carrie, Fay, and Cicely! What'd I say about teasing Barbie?" Madge yelled. "Knock it off! Quit it! Ugh, excuse me."

Madge got up and stalked over to the playground.

Katniss only laughed.

Reverend Crane came over to Peeta.

"Peeta, can I pull you aside?"

"Yeah," Peeta agreed, then he looked at his wife. "I'll be back in a minute, babe."

Katniss nodded.

Lorna scooted closer to Katniss.

"Your husband's a good man," Lorna complimented, and Katniss smiled.

"He is, thank you," she said.

"I can't believe that it's been fifteen years," Lorna sighed. "I remember when all of you were just schoolmates, and then just barely starting your lives."

"I know, it's kind of strange," Katniss marveled.

"It's too bad that you and Peeta never had children of your own," Lorna said. "You would have had beautiful children."

"I suppose so, Mrs. Cartwright," Katniss said solemnly.

Lorna immediately reached her hand out. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean...I'm sorry. I just...well, don't you think it's time to reconsider? You're both still young, and it's even better now because you're successful and taken care of. I'm sure the Lord will bless you."

Katniss nodded. "We pray towards that blessing everyday."

Ten years ago, conversations like the one she'd just had with Lorna Cartwright would have infuriated her, but she somehow found the patience. Peeta also struggled with being able to survive questions about when they'd fill their home with children. After a while, people stopped making it a central question every time they gathered together.

People ask every now and then, and they handle it with much more grace than they used to.

Peeta came back over to his wife.

"What did Reverend Crane want?" Katniss asked.

"He was just giving me a resume for a relative of his," Peeta explained. "His brother's in a bad way, so..."

"Oh," Katniss said, nodding her understanding. "You think there's a place for him at the factory?"

"Maybe," Peeta shrugged. "But I have to run it by dad, too."

After brunch, they headed home.

They spent the afternoon taking care of various chores around the house: Katniss vacuuming and sweeping, all while getting dinner going, and Peeta taking care of the yard, dusting, and cleaning the windows.

After they were finished, they changed into some casual clothes, Peeta in a pair of tan slacks and a crisp yellow shirt, and Katniss in pedal pushers and a lavender sleeveless blouse.

Every other Sunday evening, Peeta and Katniss went to Hob's, a diner in town, to get milkshakes, and then they would go to Paylor Park for a walk together.

It gave them time to slow down and talk, and for Peeta to be romantic with her.

"You always order the same thing," Katniss chuckled as a waitress, by the name of Lavinia, served their shakes. "They've added ten more flavors, and you still order plain vanilla."

Peeta shrugged with a charming smile. "Well, at least I'm consistent, right?"

She rolled her eyes and sipped at her mint chocolate shake.

"How are things going at the factory?" Katniss asked.

"Pretty well," he said. "Dad and I have a meeting with some investors in Chicago to help move the expansion along. We'll be in the city for a few days."

"Right," Katniss said. "Do you want me to take your suits to the dry cleaner? I have a few dresses that I'm taking, so it's no problem taking yours."

"That'd be great, thanks," he smiled.

Sitting in the diner, looking at each other adoringly, and having whispered conversations while listening to slow dancing songs made them feel like the besotted teenagers they were when they began to date. Hob's was their first official date, and they didn't say much of anything, really, both of them were too nervous, but Peeta took the initiative-he always did have charisma-and began the conversation to break through the awkwardness. It made them grin as they thought about how tender and innocent they were.

Katniss took her husband in as he went over to the juke box to find another song. He was slender, but had broad, strong shoulders. He had to be fitted for most of his clothes, all of the Mellark boys did because they were bulky and tall. The result was that his clothes fit a little on the snug side, not that she minded, though. He used to wear his hair in loose waves, something which drove his mother crazy, but as he got older, and began to get into the business more, he began to comb it back. He was handsome, sure of himself, but not overly confident, and he was a good husband. He wasn't chauvinistic or demanding like some other husbands. He was helpful, and supportive. He had patience, which was the balance to her quick temper and impulsivity.

Her love for him grew deeper and deeper, and she still marveled at the fact that she felt the way she did about him, that she was his wife, that she was Mrs. Mellark, and respected because of that, especially when marriage was the last thing she wanted when she was younger.

It wasn't that she had any spectacular plans; she didn't want to go to college, she was planning on becoming an apprentice to Sae Newton, a seamstress in town, and continuing to help her mother and sister. Marriage and babies were the last thing she was concerned about. There were other, more popular girls who were getting engaged left and right before they even finished out their senior year of high school. There were several girls who decided to finish out their studies independently, as they needed more time to plan for their weddings and shop for their new homes.

Katniss had rolled her eyes at that.

But then Peeta spoke up.

He came back and sat down.

They laughed and danced together before Peeta paid for their shakes and they headed out to the park.

Paylor Park was large and it had several trails, sitting and picnic areas, and a small pond.

They walked together hand in hand slowly.

"What are you planning on doing while I'm away?" Peeta asks.

Katniss sighed. "Well, Cecilia's baby shower is on Wednesday afternoon, so I've got to go right after I drop you and your father at the train station. Then I need to get to some things around the house done. On Thursday, I'm helping Annie at St. Luke's with the Church auction, and that's about it I think."

Peeta chuckled. "And here I was worried about how you were going to keep busy without me..."

She lightly elbowed him. "Ha ha. You're funny, Mr. Mellark, real funny."

Peeta knew full well that Katniss knew how to make the most of her time. Ever since they were in high school, she was possibly the busiest little bee he'd ever encountered. It took him weeks to get her to commit to a definite time and place for a date because she had so much to do. She was, even to this day, the most resourceful, frugal, and handy woman on the planet.

He leaned in and kissed her.

They walked along a trail, and it was dim, and they were both startled when suddenly, someone came from the left from where the trail split off, and nearly knocked into them.

Peeta immediately shielded his wife, thinking that the stranger might be a mugger, but the person just took off down the trail.

Katniss' heart was pounding, and Peeta took her into his arms.

"It's okay, babe," he whispered, his own heart thrumming.

"Did you hear that?" Katniss asked suddenly.

"What?"

Katniss thought that she was crazy when she heard a tiny, tiny whimper, and immediately, instincts that she'd acquired from watching others' children kicked in.

But it couldn't be.

In the next instant, there was wailing. The wailing of an infant.

* * *

Mockingjay was ideal.

But.

There were lines drawn that laid between things other than Illinois and Missouri. Everyone understood this, somewhat, and it was tentative at best, but it was there nonetheless. So, it was ideal, modern, safe, and it considered 1965 to be another spectacular year of living in Mockingjay, where everything was expected to remain where it was, and as it was.

So the moment Katniss took an abandoned negro newborn baby hidden in the bushes in Paylor Park into her arms and cradled and comforted the infant with her husband, Peeta, gently caressing the baby's tiny cheek with wonderment, those lines blurred and shed the smiling face of Mockingjay.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review! Feedback is always helpful.


	2. Two

**Baby Girl, Black**

By: Michelle Rose Landau

Summary: She became their child the moment they took her into their arms. They didn't see a negro baby; they saw the answer to their prayers...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games series, nor any of its characters. They are the sole creative property of Suzanne Collins.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They are much appreciated. Updates will likely be slow, as I want to do this story justice. I hope that I can achieve the vision and direction that I have in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

~two~

**1949**

Katniss couldn't have been the only one that thought that it was just a little bit absurd that the principal of Snow High School made wedding announcements over the intercom as part of morning announcements.

"Congratulations to Cato Adams and Shannon "Glimmer" Hart, John Marvel and Delly Cartwright, and Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta who have all recently become engaged. Please make sure to offer your congratulations when you see them..."

Recently wasn't exactly accurate; Katniss knew for a fact that Cato and Glimmer had been engaged since early summer, and Finnick and Annie had been engaged since last Christmas.

Part of Katniss believed that they made the announcements to reinforce the "next step" for all the senior girls. By next step they meant that marriage was the best option because the war was over, the economy was booming again; Rosie the Riveter went back home to her children and her husband and took back up the torch of motherhood and housewifery. She was a desirable woman, an enviable woman, an example to follow after. She served her country, and now she would continue to serve her country by raising good, patriotic children, and making sure her husband came home to a hot meal after a long day's work. Marriage and motherhood was the most honorable thing a woman could do with her life.

Katniss often wondered who exactly would believe that, and as she looked around at all the swooning couples, she thought: Apparently, everyone.

Some girls were going to "college"which meant that they were likely to marry after graduation and follow their new husbands to their colleges and live in the neighboring towns. Then there were some girls who actually were interested in going to college, and they had no plans to marry any time soon. These were girls who grew up with means in the richer part of Mockingjay, Capitol Hills. The suburb nearest to the town center where people drove the latest cars and could afford luxuries. The girls' hair was blonde or red, or brunette and always coiffed, blue or brown eyed, fair skinned, and rosy cheeks and lips, their nails were always manicured, their clothes were the latest fashions, and their boyfriends drove new, shiny cars and had their Ivy League sweaters and shirts, hair always perfect and combed back. All set for the American Dream.

And then there were girls like Katniss, from the Seam Valley neighborhood, often referred to as "Slum Valley", where things were different, where the people who lived there looked different. The houses were smaller, not as well kept as the ones in Capitol Hills, money was always tight, and the businesses were barely making it. The residents were a little darker skinned, olive-skinned, or mulatto, if not full-blooded negro, and they had grey eyes, and dark, wavy, hair that was either a deep, rich chestnut that only glowed in the sun, or just jet black. The story was that there was a flood of people coming from Louisiana, and they brought their blood and customs with them. In Louisiana, her father, Beaux Everdeen, was classified mulatto, and Katniss supposed that she would have been too, though she'd been told several times that she "could pass for white, sometimes."

All Katniss knew was that she didn't have the time to care. There were other things that mattered to her because life was hard, and it was easy to look upon the kids from Capitol Hills, just about eight miles down the road, with a mixture of disdain and envy. They had no idea what it was like to sometimes go without meals, to go without heat, to have to work after school, sometimes until midnight, instead being able to gather at Hob's Diner, or at Paylor Park for football and walks and picnics with their other peers.

They all mingled through common events, such as sporting events, dances, and church, but the difference was there.

Seam Vally used to be a little like Capitol Hills, when the mines were still operating, but after the Crash of '29, the mines closed and money dried up. Katniss' parents worked hard, both of them worked three jobs a piece just to make ends meet. Then her father passed away: he'd been walking home from one of his jobs late at night, and a drunk driver struck him, killed him instantly. It was then that Rose-Dee, her mother, fell into a deep despair, and everything was heaped upon Katniss; she had to suddenly learn how to pay bills, take care of her little sister, cook dinner, and take care of her mother. Every month it was a struggle, but once her mother recovered, things weren't quite as bad.

Her grades were okay, she supposed. Math and science were her strongest subjects, but she could care less about history, English, and home economics. She passed them, but they didn't hold her interest, and weren't quite as practical to her versus the endless applications and infinite value of numbers and formulas.

"Ugh," Johanna Mason huffed next to her quietly during the announcements. "If I hear another damned wedding announcement, I think I might just scream."

Katniss chuckled.

"Is there something funny, Miss Everdeen?" Mrs. Wiress inquired.

Katniss looked up. "No ma'am..."

"Please prepare your experiment."

"Yes ma'am."

Johanna Mason was one of her good and closest friends. There were three of them all together: Delly, Katniss, and Johanna. Delly was sweet and outspoken, Madge was moral and cautious, and Johanna was the girl that other girls loved to hate.

Even though she lived in Capitol Hills, she was a little bit of a wild child. Her parents, Patton and Elizabeth Mason, owned a chain of pharmacies, and they were very conservative and low-key, so compared with Johanna's personality, it seemed as though their daughter came into the world raving and raging. She cussed, she drank, she smoked, and she had no problem with boys. She was brazen and gorgeous and brave...everything Katniss was not. Johanna was voluptuous and alluring; she was practically fully developed by age thirteen, and her parents worried. Of course, she gave them good reason.

Johanna proudly wore the title of troublemaker, and the moments when Katniss, Delly, and Madge got in trouble, it was always Johanna at the helm.

"I swear, if that bitch Glimmer makes me wear some ridiculous get-up-"

"Miss Mason!" Mrs. Wiress scolded. "That kind of filthy language is inappropriate! And shame on you Katniss for allowing her to use such language. Go to Mr. Templesmith's office now."

Johanna rolled her eyes as she got up, winking at Katniss.

"See ya."

Katniss grinned a bit, but when Mrs. Wiress saw her, she looked down at her experiment.

"You ought to be a little more careful with whom you associate, Miss Everdeen."

"Yes Mrs. Wiress."

"Mr. Mellark..."

Katniss' heart suddenly clenched and she felt it speed up.

"Will you please assist Miss Everdeen with the experiment?"

"Yes ma'am."

Peeta Mellark got up from his seat, and he came over to Katniss, who felt the blush creeping up into her cheeks. She could feel the evil glare of his current girlfriend, Clove Winchester, burning into her back.

She was reacting this way because it recently became apparent to her (because people-Johanna being the most insistent-have been telling her) that Peeta Mellark had been interested in her for a long time. When Katniss learned of this, she suddenly became aware of how he looked at her, of how he would wave to her in the hallway during passing period, how he threw a knee-melting smile at her every now and then when Clove wasn't around.

He was very handsome, popular, and intelligent; he excelled at anything that was thrown his way. He could read something, like a manual, and then he would be able to do it. He remembered quotes from stories and poems, he was able to recall information in a flash. He was a bit of a wiz kid, and an athlete. He played basketball and football and he wrestled. He was strong and looked like a man, but he wasn't a jerk about it. He was humble and gentle, giving. He cared about others, and he was respectful. Every girl had her eye on him, vied for his attention. He first dated Cashmere Thompson, then Victoria Boggs, and now Clove. There was no doubt that he was a catch, and that Clove was a lucky girl.

Clove was also possessive.

It stung her to hear and know that Peeta's eyes wandered, specifically to Katniss Everdeen, the mousy, poor, mutt of a girl who lived in Seam Valley. What stung even more was that she wasn't ugly. She could stand a little makeup to brighten up her features, but otherwise, she was beautiful, only she didn't flaunt it. She was very modest and kept her head down, but she was a looker.

The problem was that Clove's attachment to Peeta was deeper than his to her. She knew that she would have to work that much harder to keep his attention, but her one insurance was that he would never date Katniss Everdeen, or any other girl from Seam Valley for that matter. His mother certainly would never allow for it, and Peeta knew that he would be asking for trouble, that it would be social suicide. Clove didn't even care about love-though, she wanted to love Peeta, it was certainly easy to considering that he was so sweet and caring-so much as she cared about marrying well. Peeta's mother Veena liked her, and insinuated around town that an engagement would happen soon. Clove wanted-more than love, more than anything-to be Mrs. Peeta Mellark, to be a member of the family.

She could imagine what the partnership would be like: the Winchesters and the Mellarks...giving bread and guns to the world.

Her father, Lawton Winchester was a distant relative, but related to the Winchester family nonetheless. He sold guns and knives, offered shooting lessons. Clove was an expert knife-thrower, took great pleasure out of watching the sharp blades sink into her targets.

Then reality came crashing back into her as she watched, with eyes narrowed into thin, thin slits, her boyfriend assist the girl who, in her mind, was competition. Not much competition, but competition nonetheless. That was alright, though. Clove loved games because she was good at winning them.

Oh, how she would love to sink one of her knives into Katniss Everdeen's mutt heart.

"You need to make sure to add-"

"Baking Soda, I know, I've got it," Katniss said quickly. "I-I don't need your help. Thanks, though."

Katniss was dutifully avoiding making eye contact with him because she knew that Clove was watching. The last thing she wanted was to be dangled in the middle of Clove and Peeta's relationship. Having him near her, smelling his cologne, seeing his strong hands working the experiment, watching the muscles in his arms flexing and bulging, the neatness and tight fit of his clothes...those ocean blue eyes...

Stop it, she thought to herself.

Her hands began to shake as she picked up the beaker.

"You got it?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katniss insisted, but her hands were communicating otherwise.

"Here, I should-"

He put his hands over hers, and she pulled her hands away, dropping the glass beaker to the floor, the shatter reverberating in the room, and she hoped that the beating of her heart against her chest wasn't as loud.

Katniss felt the hot blush rising in her cheeks and she looked away.

"I'll clean this up," Mrs. Wiress said. "Focus, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss felt her breath become shallow, and she gathered up her books and rushed out of the classroom, hearing the wave of chuckles from other classmates as she ran.

After school, Katniss found Johanna propped up against the side of her car with her boyfriend, Thresh Jackson. She was chomping away at her gum, and she had a satisfied smirk on her mischievous face.

"So, how was it working with Mr. Blonde, Tall, and Handsome?"

"You knew that Mrs. Wiress would ask Peeta to help me," Katniss huffed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are crazy about him," Johanna replied, as if the answer was that simple. "And Peeta's crazy about you."

Katniss blushed. "I am _not_ crazy about him..."

"You're a terrible liar," Johanna chuckled as she allowed Thresh to put his arm around her shoulders possessively. "Aside from the fact that I wanted you to find your moxie, I just like to see that poodle-faced Clove squirm."

Katniss hugged her books closer to her.

"Yeah, well not all of us came into this world with moxie," Katniss huffed.

She wasn't crazy about Peeta Mellark, not like _that_...was she?

Even if she were, he would never date a girl like her. She could only imagine what Mrs. Mellark would do or say, and that was enough in and of itself to keep away from him.

Katniss preferred to steer clear of controversy, and she mainly just kept her head down.

Thresh dropped Katniss off at Newton's Dry Clean and Tailor, and she waved before going in.

"Mrs. Newton, I'm here," Katniss said as she made her way to the back.

"Ah, just in time, girl," Sae said.

Katniss stowed her things in the back office, then she got to work on the orders. Katniss was turning into a fine seamstress, and Sae boasted about her talents often. Katniss had an eye for detail and a precision that Sae had lost years ago because of her eyesight.

Katniss worked under a microscope so that she could see the stitching, and she knew how to work with any fabric.

Mrs. Newton's was in the town center, and she was a widow. Her husband was killed during WWI, and she never married again, she loved him so much. She kept a picture of him in her locket, and she kept their wedding photo in her office. Katniss found herself gazing at it every now and then, thinking about how pretty Mrs. Newton was when she married, and how handsome and strong her husband looked. He had benevolent eyes, and he looked almost regal in his suit.

Mrs. Newton would talk about him sometimes, about how when they married two years before, in 1916, that he was so funny and sweet. She reminisced about how he would come home with fresh flowers and how he would sing to her. She talked about how athletic and energetic he was. Katniss could tell that she missed him, even decades later.

Katniss wanted a love like that, but then that meant marriage, and babies, and all of that, and Katniss simply didn't want that. She couldn't be as unashamed as Johanna about love.

The bell rang at the door, and Katniss went to the front.

"Hi, how may I-"

She stopped abruptly when she made eye contact with Peeta Mellark.

He smiled charmingly at her, and she lost the battle to suppress the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hey Katniss," he smiled.

Before she could even formulate a response his mother, Veena, pushed him out of the way, frantic, as she dropped articles of clothing onto the counter.

"I need these dry cleaned immediately," she huffed. "And Peeta needs to be measured for a new suit right away."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Katniss said, gathering up the garments.

Sae brought Peeta into the fitting area.

"Katniss, can you please bring my measuring tape?" Sae asked.

"Yes ma'am," Katniss said.

Katniss quickly retrieved the measuring tape, then she went to the back and prepared the shirts for dry cleaning.

As she hung them up, Katniss could smell, ever so faintly, Peeta's cologne, and just his natural scent. She felt something, the same feeling she felt every time, as she catalogued his scent. She fingered his sleeve, brought it to her nose and inhaled his scent, his pulse, his very being, and her her heart fluttered.

"I need your help, girl," Sae called.

"Yes ma'am," Katniss said as she prepared the machine.

Katniss came out to the fitting area, and Peeta was standing on the small platform as Mrs. Newton measured him.

"I wish he'd stop growing," Mrs. Mellark huffed. "All of his trousers have gotten too short, and he can't fit any of his suits. He needs a suit for Clove's debutante celebration."

Peeta caught Katniss' eyes in the mirror, and he smiled, and she nearly dropped her notepad and pen.

The interaction wasn't lost on Veena, who stepped around in front of him.

"You are taller than your mother," she huffed.

"Am I not supposed to be?" Peeta asked.

"I just wish you'd stop growing like a weed," she despaired. "Everything you'll ever wear will probably have to be tailored."

Katniss wrote down the measurements.

"I think we might have something," Katniss said.

Peeta followed Katniss to the suits.

"Um...these are the latest fashions from New York," she explained.

Peeta looked the suit over. "Hm...I like it, but the color's a bit off."

"Well, we can certainly order it in another color if you'd like," she offered.

"That'd be great," he said. "So um...look, I'm sorry about earlier in Chemistry...you said you were alright, I should have respected that."

"It's okay," Katniss said quietly, diverting her eyes to the catalogue. "Um..."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" She asked, flipping through the Sears &amp; Roebuck catalogue.

"Every time I look at you, you've got your head down," he said. "Like you're ashamed of something."

Katniss shook her head, flipping through the catalogue with singular focus, letting his observation hang between them like a string of garlic.

"Katniss...say something..." He chuckled, good natured. "You can't be that shy."

"I'm not...I'm not good at saying something," she sighed. "I'm not very great with people. Did you want the powder blue, red, or the cream?"

"Uh, the cream," Peeta confirmed. "Clove's wearing this yellowish get up, and I kind of need to match her, according to my mother...anyway-"

"Isn't Clove your girlfriend?" Katniss interrupted, writing down the order numbers.

She needed to remind him of that.

"Yeah," he said. "Look, Katniss, can I just be your friend, maybe? I come in here all the time...my mom's an awful sewer, and you're so detailed, that me, my dad, and my brothers prefer your stitching. I see you all the time at school, and at events and things like that...I just want us to be friends."

Katniss nibbled at her bottom lip.

Suddenly, she felt his finger tilt her head up and her eyes met his. Her knees were shaking behind the counter, and she felt like she was going to collapse then and there.

"When you're around me at least, don't keep your head down," he said, a little too firmly for her liking, and as if their friendship was already confirmed. "You're a beautiful girl, Katniss Everdeen. Don't hide it."

"Peeta..."

He dropped his hand, but kept his eyes locked with Katniss'.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did you get the suit ordered?" Veena asked as she clacked her way over to him.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Come along," Veena said, taking his arm. "We have other errands to run, darling."

"See you later, Katniss," he grinned.

Katniss shuddered at the memory of his fingertip on her skin.

* * *

The baby was angry, which was understandable.

Peeta put his hand on the newborn's belly as she squirmed and cried.

"Shh, it's okay little one," he whispered.

Katniss tucked her pinky into the baby's hand, and the child squeezed it. They took the baby to the hospital immediately, and the nurses took her and cleaned her up, and then Dr. Plutarch Heavensbee, a local pediatrician, came in and examined her.

As soon as Katniss found the baby, Peeta took the blanket from the trunk of their car, and he wrapped it around the infant. Katniss swatted away the last of the insects that were gnawing on the baby's arms and legs. She held the child close, the skin contact and the beating of Katniss' heart soothing the tiny being, if only for a moment, as Peeta drove them to the hospital.

The infant was not a happy camper as he smoothed ointment over the bites on her delicate skin and pricked her foot to get her blood type. The little creature was teary and screaming. The doctor, Dr. Heavensbee, pressed the stethoscope to the baby's chest, to check her heart beat, then he checked her weight and reflexes, took her measurements.

"Well, so far, she looks healthy," Dr. Heavensbee reported. "There's no obvious defects, and the ointment should help with the mosquito bites. She's got good reflexes, she's responding to stimuli. She's six pounds, eight ounces, and she's nineteen inches long. She's definitely hungry, so she'll get fed once she's in the nursery."

There was a knock on the door to the examination room, and Dr. Heavensbee got up and opened the door, and two police officers came in.

"Good evening, folks, I'm Officer Darius Kimble, this is Sheriff Mitchell."

Peeta shook the officers' hands and the men nodded to Katniss.

"Mr. Mellark, Mrs. Mellark," Darius said genially. "Now um, can you tell us what happened?"

"We were walking in Paylor Park," Katniss explained. "Along the trail, and we saw someone, we couldn't see who, came darting out, nearly ran us over. At first, I thought that it was a mugger, but the person just ran off. The next thing we know, we hear the baby crying."

Sheriff Mitchell wrote down the details. "And you didn't get a good look at the person who ran by?"

"No," Katniss said. "Once we heard the baby, she was all we could think about."

The officers nodded.

Katniss looked down at the baby, who was calming as she stroked the baby's cheek with her finger. She was beautiful, and Katniss didn't want to leave her side. She already felt connected to the tiny creature, and she smiled. Peeta noticed how happy his wife looked as she took the small child into her arms again, and rested the baby on her chest. The infant gurgled, whimpered, then burrowed into the warmth of Katniss' body. The baby had thick, dark curly hair, dark eyes, and she had the cutest nose. Her skin was tawny, soft. She smelled like the standard hospital soap, powdery.

"What's going to happen to her?" Peeta asked.

"Well, we'll put in a report, ask around the neighborhood," Darius explained. "She'll stay here in the hospital for a few days, then she'll be put in the care of the state. Probably put into foster care."

Peeta nodded.

"Thank you for your time," Sheriff Mitchell said. "You folks try to have a good evening."

A nurse came in, and she gingerly took the baby into her arms.

"Alright, off to the nursery."

"Wait," Katniss said.

"Yes?" The nurse, by the name of Octavia, inquired.

"C-Can I stay with her for a little while?" Katniss asked.

Octavia looked hesitantly to Dr. Heavensbee.

"That's fine, Octavia," Dr. Heavensbee approved.

Peeta and Katniss followed Octavia to the nursery, and another nurse, Cressida, took Katniss to a restroom to change. She put on one of the gowns and put her bloody blouse into a plastic bag.

Once she and Peeta were prepared, Octavia handed the baby back to Katniss as she sat down in the chair.

Cressida prepared a bottle and gave it to Katniss.

Peeta sat in the chair off to the side and watched his wife.

The baby whimpered and let out tiny cries as she adjusted to suckling.

"It's okay," Katniss cooed. "I know you're hungry..."

The infant finally fixed her lips around the nipple of the bottle and she suckled slowly, but she quickly got used to the motion and began to eat.

"There you go," Katniss praised with a smile.

Peeta watched as his wife cuddled the baby in her arms, and he was in complete awe. It was a sight that he'd been longing to see, his heart thrummed with happiness, even if it was only temporary, even if it meant having to remind her that this sweet little baby wasn't theirs to take home.

Katniss looked up at him, her eyes glistening, and a beaming smile forming on her face.

_God_, how was he ever going to be able to keep her away?

He saw it in her eyes...the unconditional and irrevocable love.

Katniss burped the baby once she finished feeding, and then let the child fall asleep against her chest.

Octavia came in.

"Mrs. Mellark," she began softly. "I should take the baby. She needs to lie down."

Katniss involuntarily held the baby closer, and Peeta came over and kneeled in front of her.

"Babe, she's going to be okay now," he said quietly.

Katniss nodded and let Octavia take the baby.

Peeta held her and she turned and embraced him back.

The ride home was a quiet one, and once they arrived, Katniss immediately put her blouse in the washing machine. Once she got that started, she went upstairs and changed out of the gown the hospital gave her and into her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror as she changed clothes. Peeta came into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he saw Katniss caressing over her lower abdomen and he came up behind her, and he kissed her shoulder as he wrapped her arms around her waist and put his hands over hers.

They looked at each other through the mirror.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

They changed and brushed their teeth, then they got into bed together.

"I can't get my mind off that poor little baby," Katniss said quietly. "Who would just..." she paused, then continued, "imagine if we hadn't been walking along there. She would have died, Peeta. Who would just..."

Peeta shook his head. "I-I don't know...but just be thankful that we found her in time. She's safe now."

Katniss nodded.

Peeta leaned over and kissed her softly. "Try to get some sleep, babe."

They both laid down, and Katniss immediately curled up against her husband.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news about the baby to get around, so it didn't surprise her when it was brought up at the bi-weekly bridge games held at Glimmer Adams's house. Katniss didn't know why she went; they were always a bit of a bore, and she had to endure the grace of her mother-in-law's presence. That was probably the worst part. If weren't for the fact that the food was so good, Katniss wouldn't bother going at all.

Veena barely acknowledged her most times, though, even after fifteen years of being married to her son. At first, Katniss was very sensitive about it, and Peeta finally put his mother in her place. She hasn't been outwardly nasty to her since, but she still managed to get her little digs in.

Delly Marvel, Madge Hawthorne, Betty Undersee, and Annie Odair were all sitting at the table.

Katniss greeted each of them before she went over and fixed a plate.

She joined the women at the table.

Madge put her hand on Katniss' arm.

"Honey how are you?" She asked. "I heard about what happened on Sunday evening in the park."

"Oh, I'm fine," Katniss shrugged. "Peeta's fine."

"Ugh, can you imagine," Glimmer said incredulously. "What a terrible woman to abandon a child like that."

"I don't know if it was a woman that left the baby," Katniss recalled. "It was too dark to see..."

"Well either way, a woman let her child be left for dead," Glimmer said.

"I heard that it was a negro baby," Veena mentioned haughtily. "No doubt from the Seam Valley neighborhood. They have babies left and right, so it doesn't surprise me. Godless, the lot of them."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happened to 'thou shalt not judge'?" Katniss challenged.

"It's not judgment, Katniss," Veena huffed. "It's a matter of fact."

It was better to let Veena believe that she was right than to engage her, no matter how offensive her comments. Fifteen years with Peeta has built her tolerance and endurance of Veena. More than that, she wasn't the only one that thought that of people from the Seam Valley neighborhood.

"Look, I have nothing against people in the Valley, and I have nothing against the negroes," Veena continued defensively as she shifted her cards around, her cigarette wedged between her index and middle fingers. "And I believe that everyone should be treated with dignity and respect, but they have to do their part, be more responsible and get an education. President Johnson did his part, now it's time they do theirs."

It was an overly simplistic view, and Katniss had to bite her tongue because she didn't want to ruin what was otherwise a pleasant afternoon.

"Well, I hope that they'll find a good home for her," Betty said. "Or maybe someone who knew the mother will come forward and claim the baby."

Katniss doubted that; the person who left the baby put her far enough away from the trail, and late enough at night that if she and Peeta had gone elsewhere, she surely would have perished. Whoever abandoned her didn't want her to be found...and they certainly didn't want her to survive.

The thought made her stomach turn, and she pushed her plate away.

The smoke coming from Veena's cigarette wasn't helping, either, and Katniss put her cards down and got up.

"I-I'm sorry," Katniss said as she grabbed her sweater. "I need to go."

She left the lunch.

The next thing she knew, she was at the hospital, in the nursery, watching over the tiny newborn she found in Paylor Park.

Katniss wanted to hold her again, but the nurses said that the baby was sleeping and need not be disturbed. She saw all the other babies squirming, crying, sleeping, or just looking around in wonderment. She looked back to the baby she fed, held in her arms.

The child opened her eyes suddenly, almost as if she knew that Katniss' eyes were on her.

She went down to the phone at the nurses' station, and dialed the number to the factory.

"Mellark and Sons Bread Company, how may I direct your call?"

"Um, Mags, hi," Katniss said.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Mellark," Mags said jovially.

"Hey, is Peeta busy right now?"

"No Mrs. Mellark," Mags said. "Would you like me to transfer your call to his office?"

"Yes please, thank you," Katniss said.

A few minutes later, the phone rings on the other line.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Hi Peeta," Katniss said.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He asked. "How was the bridge game?"

"I'm at the hospital," she said without answering his question, or giving any further preamble.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, concern and panic edging his voice. "What happened?"

"N-No, I'm-I mean, I'm fine," Katniss explained. "I just came to see the baby...to look after her for a bit."

Peeta sighed. "Babe...she's going to be alright."

"I know," Katniss said quietly.

"Do you really?" He asked softly. "Babe...she's in good hands, alright?"

"I know, but...what if she doesn't get a good home?" Katniss asked. "I just...I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know, me neither," Peeta admitted. "But I know that she will be okay. I don't know why, but in my heart, I know that she's going to be alright."

"She just..." Katniss sighed, blinking back tears. "It felt good holding her...it's what I'd wanted for so long before we..."

"I know," Peeta said. "Babe...are you sure that you're going to be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes," she said.

"Katniss, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," she said more firmly, resolved. "You're right...she's taken care of."

"We'll just remember to keep her in our prayers," he comforted.

"Okay."

"You know what? I'll get off early today, and we can do something," he suggested. "Maybe go to a show? Or go for a drive...whatever you want to do..."

Katniss smiled. "Yeah..okay."

"Alright, think about it," he said. "I'll be home in about an hour."

"Okay," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," he said. "See you at home."

With that, she hung up.

Katniss went back down to the viewing room, and she gazed at the baby.

* * *

Peeta sighed as he sat back in his chair, his thoughts on Katniss. He was worried about her, about this whole situation with the baby, and how it was affecting her, both of them, actually. He was pretty sure that the child was going to be placed into a good home, but in the back of his mind, that worry, that same concern that Katniss had gnawed at him. What if she didn't get placed in a good home? With people that were going to care about her and give her a good life?

He was trying to stay positive, for Katniss' sake because he knew how her mind worked. She obsessed, she fixated on things sometimes, and it stressed her to the point of despair. There were times that Katniss could barely get out of bed, especially in the early years of their marriage. Every time, his heart broke because that was the one thing he couldn't fix, or heal. Katniss inherited the despair from her mother, and it made her angry to know that, it fed the bitterness she still held for her mother. He knows the signs well now, and does his best to try and help her cope.

He got up and went to his father's office.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Is it okay if I take off early today?"

George Mellark took off his glasses and closed the files he was looking at.

"Is everything alright?" George inquires.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "It's just...I'm worried about Katniss. Ever since we found the baby...Katniss hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. Honestly, I can't either, but I think it's starting to get to her. I don't even know if it would be a good idea to leave her alone when she's like this."

George got up and gestured to the couch, and Peeta took a seat.

"It's been a long time since her last episode," Peeta explained. "But I've seen it coming for a little while. Finding the baby might be a catalyst..."

"Well, you do what you think is best," George advised. "I can handle the business in Chicago. Family is first, son. I've always told you that."

"Yes sir," Peeta said. "I just...I love my wife so much, and I want her to be happy. I come home and it's me and her, and I know that she loves me, but it's just us in the house..."

George put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Go home, son," he said. "In fact, take a little bit."

"Dad-"

"I'm telling you not just as your father, but your boss," George grinned. "Take some time off, be with your wife."

Peeta hugged his father. "Thank you, Dad...I love you."

"Love you too, son," George said.

Peeta signed a few documents, and helped his father with the last minute preparations for the meetings in Chicago.

It took Peeta some time to get used to working this closely with his father. His father bestowed the title of partner to him five years ago, and it was an incredible privilege, being trusted with so many responsibilities regarding the factory. His brothers were in charge of the mechanical side of things, making sure that the floor was running smoothly. Peeta always had more business sense, like his father, and it was expected that he would be taking over the financial side of the business.

Van and Isaak had no problem with that, which was a good thing because the last thing they wanted was for the family dynamic to be thrown off. Peeta was the youngest, and for him to have such a position of authority carried the potential for conflict. George weighed his decision heavily, and when it was all said and done, he knew in his heart that Peeta was the right son to entrust his finances and business to.

It felt weird to him, though, having an office (which his mother had decorated by some Swedish guy named Flavius). It was sleek, and the colors were right-contrasting orange tones-and the furniture was comfortable, but oddly shaped. It took some getting used to, but when Peeta began adding personal touches, like pictures of his wife, and family, and other things, it felt a little more relaxed and like home.

Peeta gathered up his things, locked his office, and headed home.

When he arrived, he found Katniss lying on the couch, the TV on low, and a magazine draped over her chest. She must have dozed off, and he grinned, taking in how gorgeous she looked. He came over and kissed her forehead, and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi," she sighed.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her lips softly.

Katniss gazed at her husband, and she brought him down to her lips for a loving kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too..."

He captured her lips with his again, and he deepened their kiss. Katniss sighed as she pulled away.

"I'm going to go change," he said.

"Okay."

Peeta went upstairs to their bedroom, untying his tie. He opened up the closet and took out something comfortable. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, too it off, and he placed it into the hamper.

He saw Katniss come into the room through the mirror.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do this afternoon?" He asked.

She came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to stay in," she whispered against his lips.

Peeta's eyes darkened as she caressed her hands down his chest.

He claimed her lips in a kiss that was fiery and deep. His hands roamed over her back, then slipped up under her blouse, caressing her soft skin. He moved his lips over her chin and neck, and she tilted her head back. She untucked his undershirt and pulled it up. He pulled away and she pulled it up and off before he drew her back to him.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her hungrily, and she moaned softly, pulling him with her toward their bed.

Peeta stripped Katniss of her clothes, and he peppered kisses over her velvety, olive skin. She giggled as he started with her feet, then made his way up her legs, then he placed his hands on her knees and parted them. She shuddered as his lips worked their way up her inner thighs. He loved her with his lips and tongue, leaving her a squirming, sweaty, and pleasured mess, then he kissed his way up her body.

Katniss helped him undo his pants and push them off then their bodies molded and melted together.

After, Peeta dragged his lips over her damp neck, his fingers tangled up with her long hair, and his other hand caressed over her skin. He came up and captured her lips with his. She hooked her arms under his and parted her lips, inviting him to deepen their kiss.

They pulled away, and eventually, they curled up together, Peeta spooning her and leaving tender kisses on her shoulder every now and then. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his palm splayed over the smooth, pale scar on her lower abdomen. The scar that was the remnant of a long-abandoned hope.

In the haze of the afternoon, they were two bodies lying together, immense love burning between them as the silence reverberated through every room of the home they shared.

The question they both had, perhaps at different moments (between getting dressed and having dinner), or simultaneously as they reclined in bed, was not if, but when the day would come when just simply being together, just the two of them, would no longer be enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, if you can.


	3. Three

**Baby Girl, Black**

By: Michelle Rose Landau

Summary: She became their child the moment they took her into their arms. They didn't see a negro baby; they saw the answer to their prayers...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games series, nor any of its characters. They are the sole creative property of Suzanne Collins.

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience! I've been going through a lot of trials lately, but writing has been my refuge. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I've been poring over my writing and editing before posting so, it's taken me a long time to post any updates. I'm working on two lengthy one-shots, so I've been putting my time and attention into those.

I made a few changes to the first chapter of this story. I decided to change Peeta and Katniss' religious affiliation; since I'm tackling the issue of race and ethnicity in this piece, I established that Katniss' family is from Louisiana, a veritable melting pot of cultures. Because of this, I decided to make her religious affiliation Catholic, and Peeta's as well by conversion. I figured that it was much more fitting, and I could see her being devoted to her faith. It also adds another layer of complexity when talking about racial, ethnic, and religious identity during the 60s. People were very suspicious of Catholics, so I thought it'd be interesting to explore that. I am not Catholic, I'm actually a Latter-Day Saint (Mormon), so if there's anyone that's of the Catholic faith, I'd love your input and help with finding resources about the rituals and liturgy in the Catholic church that way I can be as accurate and authentic as possible, as well as respectful and reverent toward the faith. Any dialogue between characters that is offensive or insulting is _not_ reflective of my personal view toward the faith. As a person in a faith that too has been marginalized in the past, I wouldn't dare judge another's. I believe that we are free to worship as we see fit.

_Never Be Mine_ is pretty much written...likely a few chapters left in that one before that is complete. I think you'll like the bit of scandal that'll arise in that piece soon. I appreciate your favorites, follows, and reviews. I cannot stress enough to have civil discourse, be respectful, kind, and to write on. Enjoy!

* * *

~three~

Peeta was already up and out of bed when Katniss woke up, and she squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight coming in through the opened window. She stretched in Butterscotch-like fashion in bed, then she turned onto her side, facing the en suite bathroom. Steam was drifting out of the bathroom from the shower, and she threw the covers off of her, and she got up, heading toward the bathroom.

She pulled the shower curtain aside gently, and Peeta smirked when he beheld his lusty, naked wife.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark," she purred.

"Indeed it is, Mrs. Mellark," he husked. "Get in here."

She smiled excitedly as she stepped into the tub and he pulled her into a deep kiss as he tugged the shower curtain closed.

Later in the morning once they got dressed, they enjoyed a late breakfast.

"I took some time off from work," Peeta informed Katniss, and she looked at him, curious.

"Why?" She asked.

"I uh...it's been a while, and I thought that it would be good to take some time to spend with you," he grinned. "Maybe this weekend we can get out of town together...go to that bed and breakfast where we spent our first anniversary..."

Katniss smiled slightly, suspicious, and he chuckled. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is it a crime that I want to treat my wife to a little weekend getaway?"

"No, of course not," she grins.

"Besides, you're going to be pretty busy today and tomorrow, so-"

"I-I cancelled my plans," she interrupted gently.

"When?"

"Yesterday," she explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just...there's a lot on my mind-"

"You mean the baby's on your mind," he filled in.

"Well, yes," she huffed as she got up, taking her plate and his, though Peeta tried to get his back.

"I wasn't finished-" He stopped when she put both plates in the sink and ran water. "Babe..."

She cut the water off and turned to him, somber rather than angry.

"Why did you really take time off?" She asked.

He sighed. "Katty, I just want to be with you-"

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't lie to me, Peeta...in fifteen years of marriage, you have never lied to me. We've never lied to each other."

Peeta sighed, then he looked at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Look...I-I'm worried about you. You've...attached yourself to that little baby, and Katty..."

He paused, trying to find the right words. "She's going to be alright. You know that she's going to be alright. You have to let this go, babe, for your own sake."

Katniss felt frustration burn within her.

"I can't, Peeta. You think that I haven't tried to put her out of my mind? I've tried, but I just can't. When I held her...it just felt so good, and she was so sweet and small...it's been a long time since I've felt that way. Since I've felt that love."

"She's not our baby," Peeta said.

She turned away from him and began to wash the dishes, scraping his half-eaten breakfast into the disposal angrily. She felt the beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes, and she sniffled.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," Peeta said. "I'm not trying to hurt you with this, but you know that you're just trying to...fill a void."

She scrubbed furiously at their plates.

"Katniss...look at me," he pleaded with her.

She stopped, and she turned to him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Baby..."

"You're right, I am trying to fill a void," she cried. "A void between us, a void in my own heart, a void in our life together, a void in this house...I am trying to fill a void because I know that you feel it too. Everyday I walk past those empty rooms upstairs. Our children should be sleeping in those rooms, Peeta. They should be playing, and fighting, and doing their homework...we should be sending them off to school in the mornings...every time I walk past those rooms, I'm just reminded of what we don't have...of-of what I couldn't give you, and it hurts, Peeta. It hurts."

He pulled her into a hug, and he kissed her.

"I know," he said. "We'll get through this, babe."

She wiped at her tears as she pulled away.

"But that's just it," she huffed. "I can't let it go. I won't get through this because what I'm feeling right now isn't just a sudden thing. Every time I look at our friends' children, and your brothers' children, I just feel so empty, and I feel like I've robbed you. I've robbed you, Peeta."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "You haven't robbed me of anything, Katniss. Baby...we've gone through this before, I've told you before-"

"There is nothing that you can say or do to make this go away," Katniss sobbed. "You can't take it away, Peeta..."

"But you know that I'll love you through it," he assured her firmly. "I love you."

"It's not enough anymore!" She yelled.

Peeta looked at her, incredulous.

"W-what's the next fifteen years going to look like, Peeta?" She asked.

He felt his heart pounding within him, and he combed his fingers through his hair.

"And you think that obsessing over the baby is going to make it all go away!?" He asked. "That she's going to make all the hurt and disappointment go away?" "I'm saying that I don't know where to go from here with you, Peeta!" Katniss confessed. "It's more than just about the baby, it's everything! And it kills me to know that because I love you so much. I just...I'm just...I'm sorry."

Katniss sniffled and she exited the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Peeta rubbed his hand over his face, sighing, taking in what Katniss had just revealed to him. He sat down heavily at the table, scared, frustrated, and unsure of what to do. What scared him even more was the fact that what she'd said was true: it wasn't enough, and he couldn't take her pain-their pain-away, not with words, not with lovemaking, not with whisking her away on a whim. Not even showing and telling Katniss that he will love her regardless, that he was still very much madly in love with her was enough to keep her happy and well.

They've been here before in their marriage, and Katniss has managed to bounce back and cope, but he could see the desperation in her eyes, feel it in her heart because it matched his own, only he wasn't so sure about the answer this time around.

At the moment, he knew that he just had to get out of the house. Along with desperation, suffocation was a feeling that he needed to escape.

He grabbed his coat and his keys and he headed out.

Peeta drove directly to Panem County Hospital, and he went to the nursery.

"Mr. Mellark," Cressida smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I'm here to inquire about the baby girl my wife and I brought here some days ago," he explained. "Is she still in the nursery?"

"Yes," Cressida confirmed as she walked him over. "We've called Family and Child Services. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick her up and place her in a children's home."

He looked down at the baby, who was content, cooing and squirming around in her bassinet.

"Where do you think they'll take her?" He asked solemnly.

Cressida sighed. "Well, they'll likely take her up to Chicago."

"But...she was born here," he said.

"There's no facilities out this way," she explained.

Peeta caressed the baby's cheek.

"Can I hold her?"

Cressida saw the concern, pain, and something faintly like hope in his eyes.

"You and Mrs. Mellark seem to have grown a little attached," she commented as she led him over to the rocking chair. She took out a sterile blanket and she asked him to cover himself, to prevent the infant from getting any kind of germs he may have brought in. She picked up the baby with loving, expert hands, and the disturbance seemed to trouble the baby because she began to whimper and whine. Cressida handed him the baby, and he cradled her head just right.

Once she was settled into his arms, she calmed, and she gurgled in contentment. She looked up into his eyes, and something inside him collapsed. She was even more beautiful up close, and she looked as though she just knew. What, he wasn't sure, but she just had this sense of peace in her eyes.

He didn't know how long he sat with her, but Cressida was reminding him that the baby needed a bath and a feeding soon after that.

"Oh, right," he said. "Yeah."

He handed the baby back to Cressida, and he put the blanket into the laundry.

"Thank you," he said.

Just as he was beginning to step on the elevator, Peeta heard someone call ing after him.

"Mr. Mellark!"

He turned.

"Dr. Heavensbee."

"Do you have some time?"

"Yes," Peeta said.

"Come with me please," Dr. Heavensbee requested.

* * *

Peeta left the hospital, and he drove to St. Luke's.

When he and Katniss began to seriously discuss getting married, they had to make a decision about which faith they would adhere to, with Peeta's family background of Protestants and Katniss's being staunchly Catholic. They had many discussions, and they went back and forth. They each explored the other's faiths, and Peeta made the decision to convert to Katniss' faith, an odd gesture at the time because most of his family, and others believed that Katniss should have been the one to convert because he was to be the head of house, and that his say was what mattered, not hers.

In his heart, when it came down to it, having Katniss be the one to convert to his faith wouldn't have been right because admittedly, before he converted, he didn't have a strong relationship with God, and his family didn't attend church on a regular basis. It would have been too big of a transition for Katniss, who was devout, knowledgable, and faithful. She was passionate about her beliefs, and she went with him to every class, she taught him daily, even quizzed him. She was there for him every step of the way, and on the day of his confirmation, she was there, and she was so proud.

Rose-Dee, Prim, Johanna, Thresh, Finnick, and Annie had all been there. His father came, but his mother refused to come, as she was angry about her son breaking with tradition. In her mind, it was yet another instance that her son defied and embarrassed her, and she wanted no part of it.

Ever since then, Peeta has learned so much, and over the years, his commitment to the Church has deepened, and being in the Church has guided him to be a good husband and provider.

He went inside, made the sign of the cross, and he saw Father Titus lighting the candles for mass.

"Father Titus?"

The priest turned, and he looked at Peeta with concern.

"Peeta, you look troubled," he said.

"Do you have time to hear a confession?" Peeta asked.

"Of course," Father Titus nodded.

They went into the confessional, and Peeta again made the sign of the cross.

"Bless me Father for it has been two months since my last confession," Peeta said.

"What is your confession?"

"I accuse myself of the sins of vanity, and pride," he said, his voice trembling. "I have committed these sins countless times since my last confession."

"Why do you accuse yourself of these sins?"

Peeta sniffled.

"I thought that I could...take my wife's pain away on my own," he revealed. "I thought that I was all she would ever need in her life. That just the two of us would be more than enough, that it was God's will."

"And now you doubt that?"

Peeta sighed. "Yes. Katniss and I had an argument this morning. You heard about us finding the little baby in the park..."

"Oh yes," Titus said. "It was the providence and mercy of God that you found her. She would have died otherwise."

"You're right," Peeta agreed. "Katniss hasn't been able to stop thinking about her, and I've been trying to convince her, convince myself that she's going to be alright, that we're going to be alright. But even before this, we've had these arguments before, some worse than this one. I love Katniss so much, we love each other so much, and I hate that we couldn't have children. I was angry at God for not blessing us with children for a long time, you know."

"Yes," Titus said.

"Katniss is just...she's so fragile," he said with a shuddering voice, thinking about her past struggles with despair. "I just want to make her happy. I would die for her."

"Peeta, you're only being a good husband," Titus corrected. "It's not pride and vanity for being a good husband, for seeing your wife as a sweet daughter of God, and treating her with respect, and loving her as a husband should. It's not a sin to be the man in her life, to be what she needs. This infant...where is she going once she is recovered?"

"The nurse told me that the social worker would be taking her to a children's home in Chicago."

Father Titus sighed. "In my early days of being in the priesthood, I used to assist the nuns at the children's homes...the chances that a negro baby gets adopted are...not good. There's a chance that she will grow up in foster care, moving from family to family. There's no chance that she'll ever have a stable home."

"I understand," Peeta said. "I went to the hospital to visit her. I held her for a little while, and, there was just this...peace that came over me. She's beautiful, and she's so tiny. So innocent...in that moment, I wanted to just take her home. I wanted to take her home to Katniss. But that's my fear, Father. That we're just filling a void, that we're being selfish because we're not sure where our marriage will go from here without having grown our family."

"Peeta, I've known you and Katniss since you were teenagers, since you joined our church, married," Titus said. "Neither one of you has a selfish bone in your body."

"Then why do I feel so conflicted?"

"My son, have you considered that your pride and vanity is not from trying to be a protector for your dear wife, but that you're trying to assert your own will, rather than submit to God's will?"

"I'm not trying to do that," Peeta denied.

"It would explain why you feel prompted to do one thing, but letting your doubt override that," Titus suggested. "The peace you felt...that comes from the Holy Spirit. God is trying to tell you something, and you're ignoring it because you're in doubt. You know in your heart what you need to do, Peeta. Pray with your wife. Submit to his will, and let Him work."

Peeta wiped at his tears with the back of his hand. "Thank you, Father."

"God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Titus prayed. "Amen."

"Amen," Peeta repeated as he made the sign of the cross.

Peeta drove home to check on Katniss. He was extremely worried about her because he'd left her alone for so long. She had a tendency to become rather impulsive when they had arguments like this, and it took time to talk her down.

When he arrived home, Katniss was sitting on the couch with Annie Odair, her hands wringing a handkerchief in her hands. She was shaking, anxious, mumbling prayers.

She looked up at him, getting up and hugging him, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she sniffled. "I don't want you to leave me. Please stay with me."

He held her tightly. "You know I'll stay with you. Always, love."

She nodded.

Annie stood up, smiling softly.

"Thank you for coming over, Annie," Peeta said.

"Of course," she said. "I hope that you two will be alright..."

"We will," Katniss assured as she went over and hugged Annie. "Thank you for coming over. Are we still going to have dinner this Saturday?"

"Yes," Annie assured. "In fact, Finnick is doing some wine shopping as we speak."

"Perfect," Katniss said.

Annie hugged her again before heading out.

Annie headed out. The Odairs lived four houses down and one around the corner from them, so a short walking distance.

Shortly after marrying, Finnick and Annie relocated to Dallas briefly before moving back about seven years ago, with three children in tow. When they made their way back to Mockingjay, there was a house that was right near the Mellarks, and they jumped at the chance to buy.

Since then, Annie and Katniss have grown ever close. It made sense because Annie too suffered from bouts of despair, so Katniss had someone to relate to.

He kissed her softly, tenderly wiping at her cheeks with his handkerchief.

They sat down on the couch together, and she curled up against him.

He kissed her forehead.

"I had time to think," she said quietly. "I was feeling so overwhelmed and everything was getting so...jumbled up in my head. I called Annie because I just...she knows how this feels. I-I didn't tell her about our argument, but she understands those feelings. I'm sorry if I made you think that our love wasn't enough. It is, Peeta. I love you so, so much. I want to spend my life with you. I don't care what happens. I just love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"Where did you go?"

Peeta debated on telling Katniss about his experience with the baby. It was too touchy a subject at the moment, especially only after comforting each other after their argument. He wanted to tell her, but then he remembered Father Titus's counsel.

"I went to Church," he said. "To confession."

Katniss nodded. "Can we go back together this evening after dinner?"

"Yes, of course," he agreed.

She kissed him. "I managed to make you some lunch. Peanut butter and jam. I know it's your favorite comfort food, so I thought I'd make that for you. You must be hungry by now. I almost got preserves all over myself for my hands shaking., and all my blubbering."

He chuckled. "What a fine mess you would have made, my love."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Have I ever told you that you've got a way with words?"

"A few times, yeah," he smiled charmingly.

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

* * *

Katniss awoke to the smell of something sweet.

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw her husband setting a tray of breakfast in front of her, and she smiled sleepily.

"Peeta..."

He kissed her cheek. "Good morning, babe."

She sat up in bed carefully and took in the spread before her: eggs sunny side up, fresh ham, orange juice, strawberries, and his cinnamon buns.

"This looks delicious," she said happily. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," he said, getting into bed next to her. "Eat up."

Katniss kissed him softly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she smiled happily.

While she had her breakfast, Peeta took care of some business with his father over the phone.

"Yes sir, Katniss is alright," he said. "We're alright, we're enjoying spending time together. You were right, it was exactly what we needed...yes sir. I love you too, Dad. Bye."

"How are things in Chicago?" Katniss asked.

"Well, he's negotiating a merger, but dad's a pro," Peeta assured. "We're expecting an answer this coming Sunday."

She nodded.

"Sweetheart, do mind driving me over to Belson's this afternoon?" She asked. "I've tried mending my favorite evening dress, but the fabric just won't allow for it, it's a bit worn. I'm afraid I might need to buy another for our dinner with Finnick and Annie. Is that alright?"

Peeta had attempted to teach Katniss how to drive during their courtship.

It didn't go well.

Katniss either walked, biked, or asked for a ride from one of their friends to get to where she needed to go. If he was home from work, Peeta drove all the time.

"Of course," he said. "Katty, you don't have to scrimp and save...my love you can buy Belson's if you want to."

"I don't want to buy Belson's," she said stubbornly, completely missing his joke, and his point. "I just want to buy an evening dress."

He laughed, and she frowned.

"What?"

"You're utterly adorable," he grinned between kisses. "You know that?"

She kissed him again, then she looked at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that breakfast in bed wasn't the only surprise from you today?"

He reclined next to her in bed, and he took her hand in his.

"The other day, I um...didn't tell you everything," he revealed. "About where I'd gone, I mean."

She stiffened a little.

"Where were you?"

"Before I went over to St. Luke's," he began. "I went to the hospital to go see the baby."

She relaxed, then she gripped his hand.

"How was she?" Katniss asked.

"Content, healthy," he reported. "Dr. Heavensbee is pleased with her recovery."

"That's good," Katniss said.

Peeta sighed. "I held the baby, and I just felt this overwhelming love, Katty. I looked into her eyes, and it was almost like she knew that everything was going to work out. She knew me, Katniss, just like she knew you when you held her. I felt what you felt the moment you picked her up. It felt good, it felt right. "

Katniss looked at him, hopeful.

"What are you telling me, Peeta?"

"I'm telling you that I want her, Katniss. I can't let them put her in some home way up in Chicago. God knows what will happen to her there..."

Katniss was beaming, and she put her hands on her husband's cheeks.

"You really want her?" She asked, making sure that she heard him right.

"Yes," he confirmed. "And not just because of our argument the other day. I-I feel this deep in my heart, babe. This was meant to happen. She belongs with us."

Katniss made sure to set the tray aside before she knocked the wind out of him with her hug, knocking him back onto their bed, and he laughed.

"I know that I want this," Peeta assured her. "But, Katniss, is that what you want? Do you want her?"

"I do," she said eagerly. "Oh, Peeta, I do. Oh my goodness, we're really doing this, aren't we? We're going to be parents!"

"Yeah," he smiled. "We're doing this. After so long, we're taking this step. This is going to change everything, babe."

"I know," Katniss cried happily. "So you have been thinking what I've been thinking."

"Since the moment we went on our first date," he mused.

Katniss kissed him lovingly, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what is it that we need to do?" She asked, sitting up a bit.

"Well, I talked to Dr. Heavensbee," Peeta explained. "He's the one that pretty much sealed the deal for me. He knew from the start that we were perfect for her. He's willing to take part in a private adoption."

"Okay," Katniss nodded.

"He said that we need to contact a lawyer," he said. "We can call Castor, and he can get the ball rolling on the paperwork. We need to meet with a representative from child services, Dr. Heavensbee, and Castor all together, to make everything official."

She was radiant, and Peeta kissed her again.

"God, this is...we're going to have a baby," she marveled. "H-How much time do we have to prepare? To tell our family and friends?"

"Well, the social worker will hold off on the visit until next week," he explained. "That'll give us some time to do all that."

Katniss' joy was barely containable.

"We need to start making calls," she said.

"Well, we can, but we have to let them know that there's no guarantees just yet," Peeta advised. "We have to follow a process, love."

"Right," Katniss said. "Just let everyone know that we're in the process of adopting, then."

He nodded.

"God Peeta," she said softly. "A baby. We need to prepare! We have to get diapers, and bottles. She's going to need a crib, and a bassinet, clothing. They have the most adorable outfits at Belson's. Forget about the evening dress! We need to get her outfits! We need a pram, and we need to get toys. The guest room down the hall is big and bright, perfect for a nursery. You could-"

Peeta interrupted her with a kiss, and Katniss melted right away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss.

"You're so incredible," he whispered. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

"And you're going to be a fantastic father," she sighed rapturously. "I'm going to go call my mother and Prim first, to tell them the news."

She gave him a quick peck, then she grabbed the phone and dialed her mother.

Peeta prayed to God, prayed fervently, more fervently than he had in his entire life, that they would be able to adopt the baby and call her their daughter. He prayed that everything would fall into place because it would devastate Katniss if it all fell through. She needed peace, she needed this opportunity, and so did he. He wanted to be a father, he wanted to come home to children, and this was his last hope of having that feeling that fathers have when they see their children: that feeling of pride, and otherworldly love.

After everything he and Katniss have endured in their fifteen years of marriage, having this child would complete them. He wouldn't want or need anything else because he'd have everything: his wife and his daughter.

_Daughter._

That sounded so good. He'd already claimed this baby, and nothing was even official yet.

Katniss laughed as she talked to her sister.

Peeta grinned.

How long had it been since he last saw his wife this ecstatic about anything? He wanted this for both of them, he wanted to grow their family, and this was the beginning of a new part of their marriage, and their life.

It was daunting, but at the same time, he just felt ready.

"Well, nothing's official yet, Prim," Katniss explained. "I mean, Peeta told me that the doctor was willing to aid us in going forward with a private adoption, but we're not very clear on the entire process...yes, well, Peeta's going to call our family lawyer and get the paperwork started...you'll tell mama for me when she arrives home? Good...I'll call you later...I love you too. Give Rory my love. Bye."

Katniss hung up the phone, and she giggled when she felt Peeta wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck.

"You are glowing already," he mused.

Katniss settled into his arms and hugged him. "I'm...bursting!"

"Me too, but we have to be patient, of course," he warned gently.

She nodded.

"We're going to have to be delicate with everyone else," he said. "I-I know that we're of the mind that the color of a person's skin doesn't matter, and times are changing, but...aside from our closest friends, there are people who won't like this, you know?"

"I know, but I don't care," she gushed.

"I know, but we just have to be careful," he said. "Anyway, I'll put a call in to Castor. We'll probably need to meet at his office in Chicago."

Harry Castor has been the family lawyer and friend since Peeta and Katniss married. Since then, he's been a good friend, and they get together occasionally for dinners and visits to the city.

Katniss kissed him lovingly, hugging him. "Thank you, Peeta. Thank you my love."

"You don't have to thank me, babe," he whispered as he held her. "I feel in my heart that this is our time. An opportunity that God has given us."

She nods.

"We need to speak with Father Titus," she said. "We need to begin talking about when a Christening can happen if everything goes right..."

"Yeah," he agreed.

He kissed her tenderly.

"Oh Peeta, I really hope that we can bring her home," she said softly. "I want her to be our daughter."

"Me too."

* * *

**1955**

Peeta kissed Katniss' wet cheek softly, and she closed her eyes and more tears fell. She brought one hand up and put her hand on his cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. Her other hand was clutching her rosary tightly, so tightly that there were red imprints from the beads in her skin.

She was weak, in pain, and pale. The surgery took nearly every ounce of strength she had out of her, and she could barely move because of the pain. Peeta wanted nothing more for her than to be comfortable, and to have the opportunity to rest. It was nearly impossible to do so in a hospital, what with doctors and nurses checking in, and he wanted to honor her request and take her home, but she needed to be watched closely for a few more days.

It always ended this way.

Four months ago, Katniss told him that she was pregnant. This was their third pregnancy. She was happy, happier and more optimistic than the last time, and he'd been happy too. They both just knew that this was it. This was going to be a good pregnancy, and Katniss would be healthy, and they'd soon fill their house with children. That's what the magazines and the doctors had told them, so it had to have been true. A couple of miscarriages weren't uncommon, and that usually, by the third or fourth time, couples had a healthy child. Peeta could hear it; the sounds of his children, the sound of toys, the sound of giggling, crying, whining, and screaming. It didn't sound chaotic at all. It sounded so glorious. He could see his wife tending to their children, loving them fiercely.

Everything was going well with this pregnancy. Katniss was eating well, resting, taking daily walks, and she was abiding by the doctors' orders to keep her feet up, and to take frequent naps. She was happy, quite plump, and excited, and Peeta couldn't keep his hands off of her growing belly.

One evening, when they were making dinner together, everything suddenly took a turn.

She cried out in pain, and clutched her belly, and there was blood running down her legs, pooling at her bare feet. She panicked, she was terrified, and dumbstruck because it wasn't supposed to be happening.

"No," she fretted, as she tried to stop the bleeding. "No, no, no!"

Peeta called for an ambulance, and she sobbed in agony.

He waited, rather impatiently, for the doctor to give him some news.

Dr. Aurelius performed the surgery, and he told him that it was a little girl. It was a spontaneous abortion.

"Katniss' body just...turned against the baby," Dr. Aurelius explained. "It happens sometimes. There's no rhyme or reason to it, and your wife did nothing wrong. It just happens. I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Mellark."

"Will we be able to try again?" He asked, not because that was his sole priority, but because he needed an answer for Katniss when she asked.

"It was a caesarian, so, there's going to be some scar tissue," the doctor sighed. "You could try again, but it's highly unlikely at this point that Katniss will be able to have children. The past miscarriages, the surgery, and the resulting scarring will greatly impact her fertility. If she does become pregnant again, it likely won't last to term. It could even endanger her life."

"But there's a chance, right?"

Dr. Aurelius nodded. "A very slim chance. Like I said, I'd advise against another pregnancy. It just...isn't meant to be. Katniss' body can't take it."

Peeta thanked the doctor, and then he returned to his wife.

She was sleeping, and he held her hand.

Katniss woke up a bit, and she looked at him.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll give you children," she whispered, clutching her rosary. "I-I'll do everything right."

"Baby, this wasn't your fault," he assured her.

She began to cry again. "I just want to make you happy. I've been praying every night...I'll make sure that I do everything right, and rest more..."

"Babe, this isn't your fault," he said, crying softly against her hand. "Oh, honey, this isn't-this is beyond your control."

"I-I just...what did I do?" She cried. "Why won't God bless us with a child?"

"I-I don't know, love," he said. "But we can try again. I don't care what the doctor says. As long as you want to try, I'm with you. Maybe it's just not the right time. We're still very young."

She nodded.

They gave it time.

And time.

And time.

And time.

They tried for three more years, and Katniss lost two more babies, and eventually, she didn't get pregnant at all. It was devastating, and it broke her down to her soul. She spent all of her time at church, going to mass multiple times on weekends, going to confession, praying fervently. Peeta went with her, prayed with her, went to confession as well, but he couldn't keep her together.

The despair came quickly, and it hit Katniss hard. One day, Katniss just couldn't get out of bed, she couldn't stop crying, and she was so angry at herself, at God, at Peeta. He was afraid to leave her alone, so he took time off from work, just to tend to her. They fought over little things, and it was putting a strain on their marriage.

Peeta had called Father Titus, asked if he could come over and give Katniss some comfort, to help them understand the tragedy, to help them stay faithful.

Thresh and Johanna came out from California, brought their children with them, and they spent time with them. Johanna got Katniss out, and seeing the children uplifted her. Peeta was relieved, and he was able to get out some of his frustrations to Thresh.

That visit from their closest friends changed things, and then, in another tender mercy from God, the Odairs moved back to Mockingjay. They moved into the house right around the corner from them.

With a support system, they were able to overcome that struggle, and learn how to deal with her bouts of despair together. The happiness in their marriage slowly returned, and their love for one another intensified, making them stronger than ever.

"Will you stay with me?" Katniss had asked Peeta one night after coming home from evening mass.

"Always, love," he whispered.

* * *

Thank you so much for your support, and for taking the time to read. Don't forget to leave a comment! Again, if there's anyone who practices the Catholic faith, I would really appreciate your feedback and some suggestions for resources so that I can continue to do research.


End file.
